


I brought you some pumpkin pasties

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Flustered Draco Malfoy, Harry is drenched, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry arrives at Draco's flat, soaked from the rain as he tried to bring his boyfriend some pumpkin pasties.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	I brought you some pumpkin pasties

“Merlin, Harry, if you wanted to get wet all you had to do is ask,” Draco joked as he ushered in a soaking Harry.

His clothes were clinging to his body. Drenched and wrinkled and uncomfortable. If he wasn’t shivering Draco would’ve found the whole ordeal slightly attractive. Nothing like kissing in the rain.

Small puddles were pooling at Harry’s feet but instead of immediately helping Draco asked, “Tell me why the fuck you are soaked to the bone? What possessed you, a wizard who can apparate, to go for a jolly stroll on the wettest night of the year?”

Harry rattled the soggy paper bag that was in his hand, “I brought you some pumpkin pasties,” he raised his empty hand up into the air, “I also forgot my wand back at my flat.”

“Typical.” Draco muttered, taking the bag from his hand and placing it on the counter, “Right, go shower and I’ll bring you some clothes.”

“You don’t want to come with me?” There was a teasing smirk across Harry’s face. Draco had never been redder.

He shook his head, “Shower. Now. You’ll catch a cold for fucks sake.”

Harry went off to shower whilst Draco raked through his closet to try and find something that would fit him. It was rather difficult considering the height difference and how Harry had broader shoulders. Draco’s clothes were mostly custom made to fit his slim frame. Finding something for Harry was a pain in the ass. It took five minutes for him to give up and magic an old pair of flannel pyjamas bigger. 

“Draco!” Harry called out, he was already out of the shower.

“In here!” 

Draco didn’t expect Harry to walk in with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn’t know what he did expect but he felt too flustered for Tuesday night as it was. He did not need his boyfriend walking in half naked and gorgeous.

Frozen to the spot Draco just stared at Harry. The tips of his ears burning pink. 

“Are those for me?” Harry pointed to the pyjamas in Draco’s hand.

Nodding Draco thrust them into Harry’s hands, “I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, be there in a sec,” Harry said stifling a laugh.

Draco couldn’t have left his bedroom faster if he tried. His face was on fire and he was debating whether or not death by embarrassment would be worth it. Harry knew how to ruffle his feathers way too easily, he was moments away from melting into a puddle.

He gripped the edge of the sink and stared out of his flat window. The street lights lit up the street with a dim, nostalgic light that evened out his erratic heart. After a year of dating Draco should’ve been used to it by now. Yet instead he acted like a scared teenager. A scared teenager with an amazing, understanding boyfriend who brought him soggy pumpkin pasties.

“You okay?”

Draco jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice. He turned round to see Harry dressed in his pyjamas. The bottoms, which were now clearly too long, were cuffed up to fit his legs better. The top looked a little tight around the shoulders but to remedy it Harry had left the top two buttons undone, teasing his toned chest.

With a smile, “Perfect.”

Harry grinned back, his eyes trailing over to the pasties, “Are they edible?”

“A little damp,” He paused, “Well a little more than a little damp but I’m sure we could use some magic and they’d be better.”

“Not the same,” Harry sighed, “But seeing as I’m here, your bed did look awfully comfy.”

Draco’s insides were ready to burst, it didn’t help that wet hair made Harry 10x more attractive, “Is there something wrong with your bed at home?” 

“Yeah, it doesn’t have you in it.”

With a wink, Harry darted off to Draco’s bedroom with Draco tailing behind him. His brain complete and utter mush.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Request from @/no-guiding-light-left-inside on tumblr.


End file.
